fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kawaii Pretty Cure!
Kawaii Pretty Cure! (かわいい プリキュア！ Kawaii Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure series created by User:Sailor Bubbles. The series is planned on having 52 episodes and is to air on February 8, 2015. The themes for the show are cuteness and the future. Story Kawaii Pretty Cure! Episodes There once was a legend about five legendary warriors who stood their ground protecting Earth and the people who did their best cheering them on. But today in the present, there have been a lot of attacks on Earth but were all stopped because of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! But one day, the Pretty Cure who were alive and fighting today, all suddenly disappeared, leaving Earth once again in danger. But, five mascots were born from the tears of five girls who didn't know their lives were about to change big time! So now the stories of five girls begin and the Kawaii Pretty Cures are born! Characters Pretty Cure Kotone Yue (琴音 ゆえ Kotone Yue)/ Cure Sweetheart (キュア スイートハート Kyua Suītohāto) Yue is the leader of the team who is thirteen years old and her tears of missing her lost brother gave her the power of making Heartily appear and become Cure Sweetheart. She has an energetic personality and she surprisingly loves school very much and passes maths and science without even listening or studying for the exams. Since she is a freshman at Aida Academy, Yue doesn't join any clubs but she does do tennis outside of school. As Cure Sweetheart, Yue's theme colour is pink and her motif is hearts while her powers are based of love and justice. Miryoku Natsuki (魅力 なつき Miryoku Natsuki)/ Cure Charming (キュア チャーミング Kyua Chāmingu) Natsuki is fifteen years old and she became Cure Charming when a tear of hers gave birth to Bubble when she hurt her ankle from roller-blading. She has a cool personality and she has a huge love for roller-blading and swimming. She is known as a tomboy and is very popular with the girls much to her dismay. Natsuki is also the student council president and is planning on giving the role to her little sister, Rika, when she goes into high school. As Cure Charming, Natsuki's theme colour is blue and her motif is bubbles while her powers are based of ice and water. Tōtoi Hotaru (貴い ほたる Tōtoi Hotaru)/ Cure Precious (キュア プレシャス Kyua Pureshasu) Hotaru is thirteen years old and her tears of losing her mother gave birth to Soul, who helped her transform into Cure Precious. She has a stubborn personality and helps her father at a shrine called Aida Shrine. She is very smart and attends Kanata Private Academy as a freshman and is a friend of Miryoku Rika. Hotaru gets upset easily and she is seen usually learning how to cook at Aida Cooking School. As Cure Precious, Hotaru's theme colour is red and her motif is flames while her powers are based of fire and spirits. Yamamoto Iria (山本 イリア Yamamoto Iria)/ Cure Darling (キュア ダーリン Kyua Dārin) Iria is fourteen years old and her tears gave birth to Bloom when no one would befriend her on her first day, which caused her to become Cure Darling. She has a shy personality and tends to hide behind Yue when she is scared. She is a new student at Aida Academy and has a lot of trouble making friends. Iria loves being around flowers and joins the garden club on her second day of being at the academy. As Cure Darling, Iria's theme colour is lime green and her motif is flowers while her powers are based of lightning and flowers. Nanase Etsumi (七瀬エツミ Nanase Etsumi)/ Cure Dear (キュア ディア Kyua Dia) Etsumi is fifteen years old and she transformed into Cure Dear when she realized that her father was drinking and had a very rare disease that could kill him, which made her tears give birth to Hikaru. She has an outgoing personality and Etsumi can be very clumsy and she attends Hoshino Middle School. She has a very close relationship with her father and she is also very sporty, soccer and netball being her favourite sports. She isn't very good at studying and is very fashionable. As Cure Dear, Etsumi's theme colour is mandarin-orange and her motif is stars while her powers are based of light and beauty. Mascots Heartily (ハーティリー Hātirī) Heartily is the pink and white rabbit-like fairy who is Yue's partner. She was born in Episode 1 and is very helpful to everyone and dreams of finding Yue's brother. She has outgoing personality and like Yue, she is surprisingly smart. She ends her sentences with "~haato", and she grants Yue the power of love. Bubble (バブル Baburu) Bubble is the blue mouse-like fairy who is Natsuki's partner. She was born in Episode 2 and has a childish personality, often getting in trouble for being loud. She usually goes out in public and is almost always caught by a human's eye. She her sentences with "~aoi", and she grants Natsuki the power of water. Soul (ソウル Sōru) Bloom (ブルーム Burūmu) Hikaru (ヒカル Hikaru) Locations Aida Academy (相田 学院 Aida Gakuin) Aida Shrine (相田 神社 Aida Jinja) Aida Cooking School (相田 料理 学校 Kanata Ryōri Gakkō) Kanata Private Academy (彼方 民間 学院 Kanata Minkan Gakuin) Hoshino Middle School (星野 中学校 Hoshino Chūgakkō) Trivia * Kawaii Pretty Cure! is the first series where the mascots are born from their partner's tears. * Kawaii Pretty Cure! is the first season to have 52 episodes. **''Kawaii Pretty Cure!'' is the second season after Fresh Pretty Cure! to have more than 49 episodes. * Kawaii Pretty Cure! is the second Pretty Cure series to have a Japanese title after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * Kawaii Pretty Cure! Cures have the same powers as the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon have. (Cure Sweetheart & Sailor Moon - Love and Justice, Cure Charming & Sailor Mercury - Water, Cure Precious & Sailor Mars - Fire, Cure Darling & Sailor Jupiter - Lightning and Cure Dear & Sailor Venus - Beauty) * Kawaii Pretty Cure! can be mistaken as a childish sort of series but really it isn't going to be childish like Smile Pretty Cure!. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure, Toei Animation does, but I do own everything that is Kawaii Pretty Cure! related. Category:Kawaii Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Sailor Bubbles Category:Fan Series